


Mezzanotte

by Shirai_Phoenix



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom!Zero, C-Section, Discrimination, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, I REPEAT: TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE AGAINST PREGNANT CHARACTER, Insecurity, Kaname saves the day, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Top!Kaname, Trigger Warnings, Vampires, Yaoi, a bit of OOCness, bonded mates, low self-image, or night, post-partum insecurities, vampire pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirai_Phoenix/pseuds/Shirai_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero had been right in wanting to stay home that night—Vampire Association be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful Fallen 125 on Tumblr. I hope this is up to your expectations!
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing mpreg, it was quite the interesting journey.

Zero’s lavender eyes, narrowed in a nasty glare, glimmered in the candlelit bedroom. He sat on the edge of the soft bed, fully clad in a tailored three-piece white suit, donning a lilac satin tie, and he was _not_ amused.

Kaname was walking around in search for his own tie, buttoning up his dark grey suit in the process, and he was doing his best to ignore the harsh look and frustrated aura coming from his mate. It wasn’t until he found the dark red tie (conveniently hidden behind the foot of the closet) and proceeded to knot it gracefully around his neck that he turned to face the silveret. Zero’s gaze intensified even more, if possible, and the Pureblood let out a long sigh. “Zero, please—”

“‘ _Zero, please’_ ,” the Hunter mimicked in a high-pitched, whiny voice. “When _I_ asked you to _please_ not do this to me, you didn’t listen,” he growled.

Kaname shook his head and walked towards the bed so he was standing right in front of his lover, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “Zero, my love, we’ve talked about this before.”

“No, _you’ve_ talked about this before. I _refused_.”

The brunet sighed heavily and kneeled down so that he could be at eye level with the Hunter, who was still glaring daggers at him and refused to lay off on his pout. Kaname raised a hand and ran the pad of his fingers against the other’s cheek, and then repeated the motion with the back of his knuckles. Zero’s eyes narrowed even further at the attempted distraction, but he leaned into the tender touch regardless. “Baby, you know it wasn’t my idea to begin with,” the Pureblood said after a long pause. “Yuuki—”

“—is your sister and you should have tried harder to make her drop this whole ridiculous idea,” Zero interrupted his mate, getting up roughly from the bed and wobbling briskly to the window. He leaned against the wall and brought both hands down to his swollen stomach, the lump a gentle curve underneath the white costume. “Kaname, I’m about to pop at any second here,” he continued crudely, petting his belly, and thus the child that lay within, comfortingly.

A soft smile graced the Pureblood’s lips as he, too, stood up to follow his lover by the open window. The moon was full and bright that night, casting lovely shadows inside their bedroom. There was a soft breeze that threatened to blow out the candles scattered around various surfaces, but the flames stood strong. He stepped behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him, laying his hands on top of the silveret’s pale ones, fingers intertwining. “Must you be so crude?” he murmured, a lopsided smirk in his voice. Zero scoffed at that, the sound making his shoulders shrug slightly. “I understand you’re worried about our child, Zero, so am I, _trust me_. But you also have to understand that this whole idea wasn’t exactly Yuuki’s, either. The Vampire Association—”

“—could have waited until _after_ the baby is born!”

A sigh. “Are you going to keep interrupting me?” There was no malice in Kaname’s words, only amusement and deep affection. “We’re never gonna get out of this room if you keep doing that, you know.”

“ _Good_ ,” Zero responded, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. The brunet’s arms were still around his waist, however, tightening and pulling him closer until their chests were flushed together, heartbeat against heartbeat. “Maybe then we won’t have to go to this stupid party,” he grumbled.

“Hmm,” said Vampire hummed, pleased at the close contact. It made him feel warm all over to have his mate so close to him, to feel the lump of their child pressing against his own stomach. “You call it ‘stupid’, the Association calls it ‘essential’. We have to officially declare our status as bonded mates to the rest of the Vampire society."

"We don't _have_ to do _shit_ ," Zero replied in frustration. "And besides, was it necessary to throw a fucking _gala_? Of all things?"

A low chuckle rumbled in the Pureblood’s chest. “ _That_ was Yuuki’s idea, so you can chew her head out for it later. But right now, we really must go.” He pulled away to place a gentle kiss on the Hunter’s forehead before stepping away to grab the jacket that had been thrown on the bed.

Zero gave one last frustrated groan, one last loving caress to his belly, and followed his husband out of their bedroom. On their way to the car waiting for them outside the mansion, he looked up at the taller male and sneaked a hand up and behind his head so he could grab a handful of brown locks. “You _better_ make this up to me when we come back home.” His eyes flared up with promises of a sleepless night.

Kaname’s lips quirked up in a grin and he bent down to press his mouth against the silveret’s in a brief, wet kiss. “I’ll take care of you, gorgeous.”

* * *

The party was exactly what Zero dreaded and more. The setting was extravagant and royal at best, with deep red, velvety curtains framing the wall-sized windows and intricate designs carved in almost  _every_ wooden surface the Hunter laid his eyes upon. The floor was pure marble, so impeccably clean that Zero could see his own reflection as if he were staring into a mirror, heels clicking and toes tapping echoing in the spacious ball room. There was low chatter going on, a few boisterous laughs from the rich nobility and the quiet murmur of flirting creating an overall festive environment. Zero even saw a few kids play around the room at some point, and he had to bite down on his lips to prevent them from curving into a tender smile at the sight. Just thinking that his and Kaname's child would be one day running around their home like that was enough to fill him with joy, but he had to remain stoic. He wasn't pleased about how the night's events had turned out, and he was adamant about making his point loud and clear to anyone who looked in his direction: he did  _not_ want to be there. 

Which is why he decided to spend his night sitting by the banquet table and picking at the various and seemingly never-ending  _hors-d'oeuvre_  rather than follow Kaname around and watch him socialize with the other Vampires with that painfully fake smile of his. Distantly, he remembered when that smile had been directed towards him, back in their days at the Cross Academy, when they were "enemies".

And now they were mated for life, both in their twenties, and with a child ready to be born at any moment. Funny how things turn out in life. 

Yuuki had come by him once or twice to entertain him and keep him company—times in which Zero did his best to make Yuuki uncomfortable by sending her death glares, because fuck big parties, _she should have known better—_ but other than that she, too, was waltzing round and about like the little social butterfly that she'd become. The Headmaster had tried more than once to smother him in his fatherly love, and Zero had to avoid his deadly hugs like the plague, otherwise he was pretty sure both he _and_ the baby would have ended up smothered to death. 

He could see some of the guests try to approach him, but a harsh glare quickly made the all backtrack and go back to whatever circles of friends they came from. And of course, there were the occasional Nobles who looked at him with disdain and utter disgust, probably commenting about how their "precious Kaname-sama is now tainted by that filthy D" or how "Kaname-sama could have done  _so_ much better than that useless D". It all came down to being a Level D vampire, in the end, that's all that really mattered in the vampire society: power.

Funny how most of those people who talked trash about him seemed to forget he was also a Hunter, and a damn good one at that, who had an easy trigger. A  _very_ easy trigger. 

 _These people would look so much better with their heads blown off_ , he thought darkly to himself as he stuffed his mouth with the mini _tarte jardinière_ that were conveniently placed right next to him on the long buffet table. 

The low chuckle that echoed in his mind in the following second almost made him choke on the pastry with a start, and he hurried to sit up straight in his chair. His lavender eyes immediately wondered around the room, searching for Kaname's burgundy gaze. In his shitty mood he'd forgotten about the bond that connected the two Vampires to one another, forgot that Kaname had complete access to his thoughts just like Zero had to his. He found his mate standing by one of the large windows across the room from where he was sitting, talking to a group of older Vampires who carried themselves with arrogant nobility. Zero couldn't hear what they were talking about—his hearing was good, but not  _that_ good—but judging by the way the brunet kept glancing at him, it was either a boring conversation or that was Zero's clue to walk over to them. 

His answer came when he heard Kaname's inner voice say,  _They want to meet you_.

And Zero was so tempted to raise his hand and show his lover how beautiful his middle finger looked that night, but he'd rather not ridicule him in front of "respected" members of society.  _Do I really fucking have to? They probably don't actually mean that, they just want to be polite._

_And I'd like to be polite as well, Zero. Please?_

_Fucking fine_.

He put a hand over his belly and slowly stood up from the chair, taking his sweet time in making his way over to the Vampires that had now turned to look at him as he approached them. He kept his facial expressions neutral, not once glancing at the three nobles that were expectantly staring at him. Once he was close enough to them, Kaname reached out and wrapped his arm around the Hunter's waist, pulling him close to his side in a clear show of possession. "Gentlemen," his smooth voice called out, "this is my mate, Zero Kiryuu." He turned to look at his lover when he said, "Zero, these are Lord Iraishi, Lord Takahashi, and Lord Taisou. They're well-known for their generous donations to the production of blood tablets."

The silveret blinked once, slowly, poker face still on. "I've never heard of them." He felt Kaname's grip tighten ever so slightly just as he saw the insolence and ugly frowns in the nobles' faces. He counted that as a small victory, although he knew he will probably get reprimanded later in the night by his mate. "Is that all you called me here for?"

" _Zero_." There was a definite warning in Kaname's words that time, voice pitching low in what was the beginning of a growl. 

The Hunter ignored him in favor of savoring the look of pure outrage that was quickly blooming on the Vampires' faces, the telltale flush of anger that rose to their cheeks and the narrowing of eyes. "Cause if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than simply waste my time on people who obviously think of me as nothing but a nuisance and only bother to make small talk to kiss your ass." He looked up at Kaname and was met with an angry frown and disapproving eyes. "That's  _my_ job," he added as an afterthought. He didn't wait for a response by either of the Vampires, didn't even deign them with a second glance as he turned away. "I'll be outside if you need me, Kaname, I need the fresh air. It stinks of lies and deception in here."

The last thing her heard before tuning out the world around him was Kaname's,  _We'll talk later, Zero._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE FOLLOWING:**  
>  \- Attempted sexual molestation  
> \- Name-calling (the ugly kind)  
> \- Attempted violence  
> \- Attempted intentional harm to a pregnant person  
> \- There will be an emergency child birth (via C-section)

There were times, in Zero's life, when he honestly regretted some of his choices. They seemed like the right ones to make, they always did at the beginning, until the consequences came running at him with sharp teeth ready to bite his ass (and not in the particularly nice way Kaname sometimes liked to bite at his ass, but that was a whole different story).

He was beginning to see a pattern in all the trouble he'd gotten over the years, and all of those scenarios usually revolved around one important factor: defying Kaname. He didn't do it on purpose, really (except for when he  _did_ , but that was  _another_  story), being a stubborn punk was simply part of his nature. Even back when he was a young boy he had a hard time following orders, but at least back then he'd had Ichiru to lead him in the right path and talk him into doing the right thing. 

But now that his brother wasn't there to play Jiminy Cricket anymore, there was nothing stopping Zero from being a spiteful little shit. He'd always gotten a kick out of making Kaname frustrated. Back at the Academy, when he had romantic feelings for Yuuki and considered the Pureblood his enemy, it gave him a sense of superiority to defy his orders. To see Kaname, the  _King_ of Purebloods, struggle so hard to make a mere Level D like Zero submit to him had filled the hunter with something akin to glee back in the days. Once they mated, things didn't really change much, except that now Zero didn't defy the Pureblood to anger him and start a fight, but to make him frustrated enough that he got some good savage sex out of it. 

It really wasn't that hard to reach his goal, either, because trouble seemed to follow Zero Kiryuu around like Peter Pan's annoying shadow—even when he wasn't  _looking_ for it. 

As was the case that night. 

* * *

After the scene he caused at the party, Zero thought that a nice stroll in the gardens behind the mansion was a good way to get rid of his frustration. The doctor had told him countless times that stress wasn't good for the baby, so the hunter figured that being surrounded by beautiful colors and smells would be a good way to calm down. And it  _was_ rather soothing, walking on the stone path that lead to different areas of the gardens.

Up until it wasn't.

Zero only got as far as the rose gardens when he realized something was wrong. It was an unpleasant feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and made the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention. He put a protective hand over his swollen belly, as if to soothe the baby, and looked around for the source of his sudden discomfort.

A few feet ahead of him, leaning against the stone pillars of an elegant gazebo draped in roses and vines, stood two men. Their auras were unmistakably those of Nobles, probably guests of the party, and Zero could smell the stench of cigarettes and alcohol from where he stood.

 _Great_.

The way the gardens were designed only gave the hunter two options: either walk back the way he came from and join the party again, or keep walking ahead and past the two vampires. Ideally, option number one was the smartest choice to make, but Zero’s pride and hormones (always blame it on the hormones) wouldn’t let him make the “walk of shame” back to the mansion. He’d rather punch himself in the face than spend another minute by Kaname’s side as everyone kissed his smug ass.

So he strode forward at a quick pace in hopes of passing by the strangers unnoticed and, as he quickly approached the gazebo and made to walk past it, his plan seemed to work just fine.

Until it didn’t. Because alcohol was a terrible, terrible thing that makes people chatty and overly friendly—just as Yuuki, she knows—and it seemed that the two Nobles were no exception to the rules.

Just as Zero walked past them, one of the two men immediately piped up, “Where are you going so fast, boy?”

And Zero wanted to punch him in the face, because there was only one person he allowed to call him “boy”, and unless this man was named Yagari Touga, he could go fuck himself in the ass with a cactus.

“None of your goddamn business, asshole,” he snapped in return. He turned around and made to walk away, but a hand on his wrist jerked him back and almost made him lose his balance. Zero quickly regained his footing and harshly yanked his arm away, a snarl on his lips as he turned to glare daggers at the drunk Level B. "Don't you fucking put your hands on me, you filthy bastard," he spat angrily. He pushed at the man's chest and watched with disdain as he stumbled back a couple steps. "Do you have  _any_ idea who I am?" he asked, because it was not below him to pull rank on other vampires if needed—and it was definitely needed at that moment. 

The other Noble, a man slightly taller and burlier than him, stepped forward with an angry frown on his face. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and had his sandy blond hair slicked back, with a few rebel strands falling on his forehead, so Zero decided to call him Blondie for the sake of having something to refer to these idiots as. He'd been leaning against the gazebo the whole time, but decided to step up once he saw his comrade get pushed around. "We know exactly who you are," Blondie replied while he reached out to steady the other vampire. 

"You're that Level D  _bitch_ our King decided to take as a mate," the other vampire—shorter than Zero by a couple inches; Shortie—spat, brown eyes flashing red for a split second. 

The hunter narrowed his own lavender orbs. "Mind your language, vampire, and mind your own fucking business. What Kaname and I choose to do with our lives is none of your business. We are your Kings and you will respect us as such."

In hindsight, Zero should have  _probably_ expected the punch that came flying at him, so he really didn't know why he was so surprised when it still happened. He barely managed to avoid getting hit in the face, stumbling back a few paces and only  _just_ getting his right footing before another fist came flying at him.

But this time he was prepared, because his senses had cought up with the situations and were already thinking two steps ahead. He quickly dodged the claws that were directed at his face and grabbed the arm attached to them, placing a foot behind Shortie's leg and pulling. In the blink of an eye, the noble vampire was on his back on the floor, grunting in pain and clutching at the back of his head. Were it any other day Zero would have stopped to goad at his small victory, but he still had to deal with Blondie.

He turned around and was fully prepared to put a dent on the bastard's skull, only to do a double take when he didn't find him standing there. 

And that's when he felt something grab at his shoulder and pull, and Zero would have groaned outloud in frustration at his own stupidity if it weren't for the hand that had sneaked to cover his mouth. Or tried to, anyway, because he wasn't about to let someone gag him that easily, and the vampire behind him was quick to realize that, too, when fangs were suddenly digging into his palm. 

Blondie hissed in pain, a loud curse leaving his mouth, but by that point Shortie had recovered and was back in action. He delivered a punch to the back of Zero's head that made him see his stars, but nothing was as bad as the fist that connected with his solar plexus. It knocked his breath away and made his knees buckle, hitting the concrete beneath him a moment later. 

Distantly, Zero could hear one of the two vampires say something about "teaching him a lesson", but he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his brain from the heavy blows so he didn't pay it any mind. He cursed himself for losing the fight after only two blows, not even well-aimed at that, and selfishly blamed his baby for it. Because if he weren't pregnant he would be so weak all the time, he wouldn't go down with such a poor fight, and definitely not against two drunk Level Bs.

And yet there he was, on his back on the cold ground of the rose garden, with one vampire somewhat holding him down and another talking shit above him. His body was shutting down to conserve some energy but that meant he was unable to move properly, as if he were drugged and in some sort of trance. Vampire pregnancy sucked major dick, Zero decided then. At some point he felt a few more blows being delivered to his face and sides, but thankfully none over his stomach. Small blessings, as they say.

_Zero?_

Kaname's voice was like a bucket of icy water poured down his spine and his whole body jerked. His legs kicked out and hit something, and if the pained groan he received in response was anything to go by, it was one of the vampires. 

_Zero, where are you? You've been gone for a long time._

With a gargled groan Zero kicked out with his legs again and heard the satisfying noise of a body hitting the ground.  _Rossse ga-rrden, hurry_ , was all he manages to convey to his mate, and even in his mind the words were slurred. 

He felt a hand pull at his hair, the words "filthy slut" spat at his face, and he dug his sharp fingernails in the flash near the vampire's eyes, receiving a slap to his cheek and howl of pain. 

He didn't know for how long he lay there, unable to move except for the occasional kick and scratch when he got his random bursts of energy. 

What he did know, however, was when Kaname came for him. The air around him went cold, the ground underneath almost freezing, and he could practically taste the rage in the atmosphere. It was something bitter and black, reminded him of the dark chocolate that was 100% cocoa and 0% sugar that Yuuki insisted on eating— _"It's good for the skin!"_ she would say, nevermind that vampires couldn't get blemishes so there was no reason for her to eat that bitter atrocity. 

The hands on him were gone, and Zero wastes no time in curling up in a fetal position, arms covering his belly. He was beginning to feel warmth spread through him, starting from his lower back and spreading to his stomach and back, and assumed it was his energy coming back to him, because he could already begin to focus more on his surroundings. 

Kaname was standing over the two nobles, his features perfectly calm and althemore terrifying. There were two guards—Hunters, really—pointing their weapons at the drunk assholes, and Zero knew they were asking questions. 

"Who are you?"

"Who invited you?"

"What did you do to the King?"

And he could hear, distantly, Kaname start his "Choose your punishment: life imprisonment or death" monogolue, but he couldn't pay it any mind because all he could suddenly focus on was  _pain_. There was scorching heat running through his veins, pressure on his lower back, and his entire body contracted in a powerful cramp that made him shiver.

The pain raced up his spine and traveled back down to focus in the center of his stomach, right where he could feel his child push against the skin in a bump, and dread filled him at the same time understanding did. 

"...name..!" he whimpered, and Kaname's head immediately snapped towards him. He saw those mahogany eyes of his widen and his mouth part, but the Pureblood seemed frozen on his spot. "Get over here, you idiot!" he ground out through gritted teeth.

Kaname was there by the second, pulling him up so his upper body was leaning against his chest. "Zero, what's wrong? Tell me what's happening?" His voice was frantic, on the verge of panicking, and it was actually quite endearing despite the situation. 

"T-The baby," he groaned, another contraction making him shiver.

"Is the baby okay?" There was definitely some panic there, but when Zero shook his head and Kaname asked, "Then what?" it had receeded.

Zero sometimes wondered if his mate was just fucking stupid or if he loved to infuriate him even in the most drastic of situations. "He's coming out, you fucking idiot! Take me to the fucking hospital!"

* * *

They did not go to the hospital, as it turned out, because Zero was too close to giving birth for them to safely make it there. But their trusty doctor was there (he always was), so they ended up asking all guests to get the fuck out and had Zero put in one of the guest chambers instead. 

The Hunter almost felt as if he'd traveled back in time to the 15th century with how they were treating him, with maids wiping away at his sweat and the doctor instructing him through breathing exercises. 

Because the labor had been induced by stress and panic, it hasn't been safe to let Zero give birth naturally, so they had to sedate him and out him to sleep in order to do an emergency C-Section. Secretly, the hunter didn't mind the turn of events at all, because he hasn't been looking forward to popping a baby out of his ass any time soon. Plus, he wasn't awake to feel any of the pain, which was also a bonus.

Except he did feel pain in the end, when he woke up hours later, but it wasn't as bad as he would have imagined. It was mostly a pulsating sting on the area where they had cut him open, and he was pretty sure the only reason why he wasn't wailing in despair was because the doctors had hooked him up on the good shit (read: morphine). 

"You're finally awake, love," was the first thing he heard, and it took him a while to realize it was Kaname's voice he was hearing. He turned his head to the side and his heart stopped beating for a second at the sight that greeted him.

Ever sing he found out about the pregnancy, Zero had always wondered what both him and Kaname would look like with child, but nothing could have prepared him for sight that was Kaname sitting in a rocking chair by his bed, a bundle of cooing noises in his arms. 

He could see tiny fingers poke out from the creamy white blanket, little sausages that had absolutely no coordination but that once they latched onto Kaname's finger, they made the digit go white from the lack of circulation. The soft giggle that followed soon after sent Zero's heart into a frenzy, threatening to burst through his ribcage. 

He didn't realize he was crying until Kaname reached out to wipe away the tears from his face. "Ssssh love, it's alright," he shushed. And then, in an even gentler tone Zero had never known him capable of, he turned to the burrito in his arms and said, "Why don't you go say hi to papa?" 

Zero pushed himself up into a sitting position, back against the headboard, and accepted the offered baby in his arms with no complaints. 

He was tiny, all wrinkled and ugly, just like a pug. He had a tuft of thin brown hair on his head and beautiful amethyst eyes that were almost identical to his own. Unlike human babies, vampire offspring had all their senses developed at birth, and little Kuran was taking dull advantage of the fact by staring up at Zero as if he was the most interesting being in the world.

He reached out with his tiny sausage fingers and Zero reached back on instinct, and the moment his finger was grabbed in that strong hold he was a goner. 

"T-This is—" His words cought in his throat; he choked on a sob.

Kaname smiled fondly at his mate. "That's our baby, Zero. Our little Ren."

Ren. The name Zero had liked but that Kaname hadn't approved of because it was "too short". Ren Kuran. 

"But I thought you didn't—"

"I was wrong. Ren is perfect. He's perfect.  _You're_ perfect." There was love in his voice, so much fucking love that it took Zero's breath away every time he heard it. 

"Our Ren..." 

They spent an entire hour in silence after that, filled only with Ren's cooing and curious gargles, and occasionally Zero's gentle murmurs when he would get too fussy. 

But then Kaname shifted in his seat and when the hunter turned to look at him, there was a somber expression on his face that didn't belong there. "Zero, about what happened at the party—"

"No, stop right there," Zero interrupted before he could go any further, holding one hand up for emphasis. "We are not going to talk about this now, or even today for that matter. It's not important right now."

"Zero—"

But he wasn't listening, instead turning his attention to their baby. "Can you tell daddy to shut the fuck up, Ren?"

Kaname choked on a shocked laugh. "Zero, please, at least watch tour language around or son."

Ren blabbered disapprovingly, as if to emphasize Kaname's words. 

"Hey, don't tell me you're already becoming daddy's boy!" Zero exclaimed in false annoyance, shooting a smug Kaname a half-hearted glare. "How dare you, I'm the one who carried him nine months."

"He saw me first, we imprinted."

"He's not a duck, oh my god, shush."

A sigh. "Zero—"

"Later. Please. At least wait until later."

Kaname shook his head and tried to look exasperated, but the twitch on the corners of his lips betrayed him. "Fine.  _Later._ But we  _will_ talk about what happened."

Zero nodded in agreement. "We will. But for now, lets just enjoy our precious Ren." He looked down at the tiny baby in his arms and smiled. "Right, baby?"

Ren screeched loudly and kicked his legs against the constraint of the blanket, but didn't seem particularly upset. Zero figured it was an exclamation of agreement.

"Wow, puberty is gonna  _suck_ if this how he'll be the whole time."

Kaname didn't even bother to hide his loud laughter this .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WRITE FIGHTING SCENES I'M SORRY. 
> 
> And I wanted to have the birthing be slightly more descriptive but it's like 3am and I have school in 5 hours, I need slEEP. I promise I'll add to it later but for now, enjoy ✌

**Author's Note:**

> **WORD DEFINITIONS:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _1\. Hors-d'oeuvre:_ small appetizers served usually before a main dish. 
> 
> _2\. Tarte jardinière:_ a french desert composed of a shortbread crust as a cup, filled with pastry cream, and topped with fruits. It is absolutely delightful, y'all should try it at least once in your life. 
> 
> Prompt me on my [Tumblr!](http://shiraiphoenix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or just stop by for a chat!


End file.
